You're My Possesion
by Insania Killand
Summary: This is a Greedler x Reader x Oncie fanfic. This is my first time wrighting something like this so please comment if you want another chapter if not tell me why. Thank you sooooo much Moshi15


**_Greedler x Reader x Oncie  
Contains:Smut, cussing and rude remarks  
IF YOU DONT LIKE PLEASE DONT READ!_**

You never really cared about guys. It wasn't like you were lesbian or something. You just couldnt find a nice guy that wasnt a jerk. This was your normal thought everyday on your way to school. Driving was fun, well with your BFF but she was sick and you had to go alone. " Ugh stupid stop lights..." You mumbled. So you turn up your music. You look out your window to see a neon green limosene. " What the fuck?" You said with an eyebrow raised. The driver was ADORABLE. Cute round face with a light blush from you staring. His raven black hair that shined. He had a little hat on his head that was slightly titled. He looks at you , his eyes a very light blue almost like the sky. THUMP THUMP. What the hell? You thought he waves, you give him a zoned-out you snap out of it and smile at him. His blush deepens alittle. The light turns green and he turns left and your still there gawking. HONK! " Oh Shit!" You yelled awaking from your trance. Wonder who he was? You thought. While he was on your mind you safely arrive at school. Still in a daze and not paying attention. Thunk! " oh damn Im so sorry i wasnt paying attention" you apoligized. " Well maybe you SHOULD pay attention alittle more often." Smirked the stranger. What the fuck?! Oh hell no he didnt just say that to me! "I said I was sor-" you tried to complain but was interupted by a forcefully kiss on your lips. A snake like tounge slipping past your teeth. You tried to pull away but the stranger had a death grip on your waist. He finally releases the lip lock and you take the chance to breathe. " What..the...hell..? Who... Are ...you?" You stated between heavy pants as oxygen inflats your lungs. " Who am I? What a stupid question im the person that just bought you from this school." He stated with a satisfied smirk . " Well im sorry but i never was on sale to begin with and even if i was you couldnt afford it." You said sticking your tounge out and flipping him off . With that you left for you class. When you got to your class you were so pissed. This school cant sell students off like they are their property! Like seriously who does that ?! Lost in your thoughts you didnt notice you were tapping your pencil on the desk in a frantic way. When you realized you stopped. " Ok students we have someone here so behave." O great you thought its probably a new student or something... You thought. Then the same suited person came through that door and smirked right at you. You stood up so fast causing the desk to flip. You walked right up to him right in his face. He just smirked a devious grin at you then you noticed his teeth. Razor sharp jus like a shark. You felt like a chill race up your spine. Your instincts told you to run away but you were frozen. " Well hello my lil pet." " Im not YOUR pet you asshole." You put extra venom on the words your and asshole. You turned around and started walking out of the classroom when your wrist was grabbed. You were pulled towards him. He grabs your waist to make sure you cant run. " The names Greedler, not asshole ,but for future referance you can call me Master." " Go to hell you fucking freak!" You spat out. " My My your fisty i do like that about you the most, well since i cant take you with me today i should mark you as mine." " what are...!" You felt a sharp pain in your neck. Then something warm and a crimson color travel down your back. What is going on? You questioned. You felt tired like you were gonna go to sleep. " Dont sleep darling, not the best idea." Greedler stated. " what do you want?" You asked then looked around and saw everybody in the classroom watching. . Staring at the scene before them. You with your hand over your shoulder that is bleeding and you expresion of fear and worry mixed into your eyes. " Come my dear ill take you home." Greedler was happy you could tell but you on the other hand was furious. " No ill go home by Myself, i dont need you help especially someone i just met today and bit me!" You were so mad and angered that you ran out the door crying. When you were in the parking lot you fumbled a lil with you keys. They fell out of your hand and when you were picking them up you broke down. Right there in the parking lot. You heard someone coming and so you grabbed your keys in preperation to stab whoever in the neck with one of your keys. It wasnt Greedler but instead was boy he say that morning. " Hello Miss, are you ok?" He questioned. He noticed your shoulder. " Oh my god Miss your shoulder! What happened!" He exclaimed. You flet happy knowing he was worried about you. " Oh this was caused a bastard named Greedler." God you hated his name so much. You hated the person. You hated everrything about him! " Oh i see so Greedler did this to you, Im so sorry, so that means you were the one he was talking about this morning ." " What do you mean?" You questioned. He looked at you with pained eyes. " You-" " Oncie shut-up or ill punish you." Said an icy voice the made chills violently shake your body. " Are you done conversing?" Said Greedler with a smirk. God you hated this man. " So my lil pet shall we go to your house to finish the paperwork?" He added. " Hah my parents would kill you if you tell them that you bought me!" You yelled. " We will just see now wont we cause money is the main thing in life other than water." " What do you mean you freak!" You shouted. Whats this werido gonna do? You thought. He started walking closer to you. The more he stepped the more you felt an eerie feeling in you stomache. He held out a hand. " Get up i wont finalize a purchase with the merchandise all dirty, i like my possesions to be clean and unused." He smiled nut it was cold and smacked his hand away." Dont touch me!" You shouted. " oh my the little viper still has some strength." He stated mockingly. " Im gonna go home and you better not follow me..." You said as you got up off the parking lot floor, patted your pants to clear the dirt off, and unlocked your car. You sat there and when you looked over Greedler was just giving you a innocent smile that was as fake as it could be. You asshole you thought You better not follow me...

**_Ok so this is my first time wrighting a fanfic so please be kind but please be honest. Also comment if you want another chapter! Thank u very much _**


End file.
